Por Entre as Pedras
by Lavi Black
Summary: Todas as pedras foram retiradas...Pena que tarde demais... Yaoi SasuNaru


_**Por Entre as Pedras**_

"_FF-Sol 100 Temas- Desafio Miss Sunshine"_

Foi aqui que tudo começou. Foi aqui que tentei te impedir de ir embora e será aqui que te convencerei a voltar. Neste vale, por entre as pedras que os cercam e sob o cair da cachoeira. Novamente estamos frente a frente, cada um de um lado e desta vez, juro que vencerei.

_Por entre as pedras nós estamos_

Você ri e diz que irá vencer. Zomba da minha cara e se gaba da sua força. Diz que está mais forte e que eu continuo o mesmo fraco de sempre. Eu tento desmentir, dizer que estou mais forte, mas sua única reação é rir. Diz que eu deveria mudar, esquecê-lo e tentar realizar o meu sonho e deixá-lo seguir seu caminho. Mas eu não consigo.

_Cada de um lado, cada um em seu caminho_

Eu já ouvi isso várias vezes, que eu deveria te esquecer, te deixar ir e seguir o seu caminho, mas eu não consigo. Eu não consigo te deixar ir. Toda vez que penso em fazer isso, meu coração dói e sangra por dentro. Eu não quero te deixar ir, eu não posso te deixar ir...eu não posso...

_Você ri de mim e me magoa, mas não adianta, você não me verá indo embora._

Você pergunta se é isso que eu quero e eu afirmo. Afirmarei mil vezes se quiser. Eu quero te trazer de volta e farei qualquer coisa para conseguir. Então, com uma última risada você retira sua espada e me ataca. Eu saco uma kunai e me defendo. Nossa luta começou. Por quê eu tenho a sensação de que será a última?

_Eu te quero de volta, eu te trarei de volta, mesmo que custe a minha vida_

Olhando nos meus olhos você ativa o sharingan e sorri. Seus olhos estão brilhando. Eu posso ver, você quer acabar comigo. Então o quê é aquilo? Um leve tom de tristeza em seus olhos?

_Você mudou, mas eu não me importo_

- O quê houve?--eu pergunto. Você me encara confuso.--Você está triste.

Você se afasta.

- Eu não estou triste.--sua voz sai mais fria do que nunca.

- Está sim, eu posso ver.

- Você está enganado, Naruto.

- Eu tenho certeza que não, Sasuke.

Quanto mais eu te confronto, mais você me parece triste, seus olhos mostram mais sofrimento.

- Sasuke?

- Você está enganado, Naruto!--você grita e se prepara para um ataque. Um ataque que eu conheço bem.

Chidori.

_Eu posso ver em seus olhos o sofrimento, você não quer me matar. Então por quê insiste em me atacar?_

Eu não fico pra trás e preparo meu Rasengan. Tudo de novo. Não sei se agüento tudo outra vez. Já faz um tempo que venho notando certas coisas estranhas quando penso em você, em mim, em nós.

_Eu não quero te machucar_

Eu me sentia diferente quando pensava em você. Eu sentia muito a sua falta. Eu precisava de você. Eu queria você. Não apenas porque você é meu melhor amigo, mas porque eu me apaixonei por você. Isso mesmo, Sasuke, eu te amo. Então não me obrigue a te ferir. Aceite a minha mão, volte pra mim.

_Eu não quero te ferir_

- Sasuke, por favor.

- Cala a boca, Naruto! Não foi você quem escolheu lutar? Você não aceitou isso? Agora agüente!

- Sasuke...

Você veio na minha direção e me atacou.

_Pare de lutar_

Eu não tive escolha e fui ao seu encontro. Novamente. Rasengan contra Chidori. Eu contra você. Nossos golpes se chocariam? A explosão nos empurraria para longe? Nos feriria? Não...estamos mais poderosos agora. As conseqüências seriam mais sérias.

_Volte pra mim_

E foram. Quando o clarão dos nossos golpes se dissipou vimos o resultado da luta. Empate. Meu rasengan havia atingido o seu peito e o se chidori havia atingido o meu peito. Ferimos um ao outro. Matamos um ao outro.

_Seja como for_

- Naruto...--sangue escorria da sua boca.

- Sasuke...--eu não estava melhor.

_Seja aonde for_

Você sorriu. Um sorriso sincero, sem cinismo, sem sarcasmo. Limpo. E seus olhos também estavam limpos e por que não dizer...carinhosos? Eles brilhavam tanto que mais pareciam duas pedras preciosas. Duas raras pedras de ônix que brilhavam somente para mim.

_Volte pra mim_

- Naruto...eu...--não nos afastamos. Minha mão permanecia no seu peito assim como a sua permanecia no meu peito.

- Sasuke...

_Diga que me ama_

- Aishiteru, Naruto.

Não posso descrever o quanto eu fiquei feliz quando ouvi aquela declaração. Era tudo o que eu precisava ouvir, era tudo o que eu queria ouvir. Mas então...

O brilho dos seus olhos começou a se apagar e seu corpo começou a cair. Como ainda estava se segurando em mim, você acabou me puxando e eu caí em cima de você. Por entre as pedras daquele vale.

_Apenas diga_

- Sasuke...--você apenas sorriu.--Aishiterumo, Sasuke.

Seu sorriso se alargou e seus olhos começaram a se fechar.

- Não...Sasuke...não morra...

- Você tinha razão...eu estava triste...eu não queria te matar...--você sussurrou--Aishiteru...

Seu corpo ficou inerte. Sua respiração parou e por mais que eu te chamasse, você não me respondia. Eu chorei.

_Uma única vez...apenas diga...uma última vez..._

Mas eu percebi que o mesmo acontecia comigo. Eu não conseguia respirar direito, estava fraco, minha visão estava começando a escurecer e vários flashes passaram pela minha mente. Quando nos conhecemos, as missões, a Sakura-chan, o Kakashi-sensei, o Iruka-sensei, você, o seu irmão...o obstáculo entre nós, à pedra no nosso caminho. Ele, a sua vingança, o seu ódio...Pedras...Todas retiradas no fim...Todas superadas no fim...Por mim e por você...

_Apenas diga...amo você..._

- Aishiterumo, Sasuke...--foi a última coisa que disse antes de apagar.

Cai em cima de você, mas antes...antes de morrer...eu precisava...te beijar...então, o fiz...me declarei uma última vez e me entreguei...me entreguei ao caminho que você trilhou e o único que poderia me levar até você agora. Eu morri, antes de te trazer de volta, antes de me tornar Hokage, mas depois de ter conseguido a coisa mais valiosa pra mim...Você. E por ter conseguido ter você, eu morro feliz.

_Não se preocupe, Sasuke, pois eu sempre estarei aqui, com você...Por entre as pedras do nosso amor_


End file.
